Birthday kiss
by Geekheart998
Summary: It's Zendaya's 16th birthday today! And recently she and her best friend Bella have been having dreams about each other. And now on her birthday today, she realizes she doesn't just want big great gifts or a Sweet 16. She just needs... A birthday kiss... ... By the way I'm thrilled that I published this on Zendaya's actual birthday:September 1! Happy birthday, Z!


Hiya peeps! This is in honor of Zendaya's birthday today. Yes yes, it's a reality fanfic. But Imma try to make it special and passionate. And you do know that Zendaya is still Rocky in this story and Bella is still portraying CeCe in this story right? Well I think this story's gonna A hit. A buster. A... I'm just kidding! Now read on and on your reviews try and wish Zendaya a happy B-Day! Now read...

Bella's POV

It was already morning and I'm in my bed. Oh my god that after party was crazy last night. I literally jumped and breakdanced last night. Luckily Daya helped me up from the gr- Wait Zendaya!? Oh my freakin' gosh I can't believe it's her *gasp* birthday today! I totally forgot her presents in Mali-... I forgot her presents in Mal-... I then realized my eyelids were shutting and my brain felt like it was breaking down and then I fell on the bed dozing off...

Zendaya's POV

... Why do I feel tingly all of a sudden? I stood up and saw nothing but pitch black. Then a few seconds later... the place was starting to get bright... and I see... a tall post. I walked over there and clung to it... what? If you're lost hug something till you're saved!...

Then I felt soft hands covering my eyes. Who smells like... wow Vanilla Perfume. Me likey... And then I felt something leaning on my back and felt a breath on my ear. Ok this feels like one of those intimate love scenes in the movies. You know, I'm going to imagine sparks. I feel... rainbows... unicorns leaning in-what?... models... fashion... Bella... Bella- wait Bella?! "Boo", "Ahh!" I screamed. Then I heard a chuckle and I let go of the post. When I turned around, I found Bella in front of me. "Hey, Z! You ready?", she said in a... tone. And her face is a few centimeters away from me... I stared at her eyes, then her lips... Wow her lips are so red and luscious. They look so soft... like heaven. They look like... a bright heart. I feel something in me that's telling me to grab her face and pull it to my lips... And now her lips seem to come closer to my face... like they're leaning in or something. I can't help myself... I leaned in to her lips. And our lips are barely touching. And oh my god... My best friend's kis-

_Beep beep beep! _

Whoa oh my god! That had to be the 7th time I had dreams about... Bella... I got up and stretched on the bed... I'm so tired... Now I'm having a feeling that I wanna continue that dream. Her lips are like a magnet to me. But I feel so tired... and numb... Maybe it was from last night at midnight at the after party when I had to drag Bella from dancing like an... angel. Wait did I just call her an angel? Wait a minute... If I have been staring at her body every day, saying cute compliments to her every time, having intimate dreams about her, and now saying that she dances like an angel, could I be... in love?

I felt myself breaking down in my body, and I ended up dozing off back to sleep again... Hey, maybe I could continue that... dre-... dream...

Bella's POV

I woke up after about... 1 hour. OK now I feel energized and ready to go... get Daya's Presents! Oh my god I got to hurry! I hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, twice. Then I hopped into the shower and took a shower.

In the shower, I thought of something... When I woke up, I kept thinking that Zendaya was in front of me on the bed, like she was waking me up with her... bright smile and her... enthusiasm that brightens me up. And then it got weirder when I imagined her... kissing me?! OK I've been having these visions about her ever since last week. And now something in my head's telling me something. Like it's saying I shouldn't just give her gifts... I should give her a... ki-... I can't bear to say it.

I got out of the shower and grabbed the towel and dried myself up. Then I went to blow dry my hair and curl it. And then I applied some lip gloss and eyeliner.

When I got out of the bathroom I went to my closet and picked out some random clothes. Just some tights, cropped tee, and a mini jacket. I quickly slipped them on and grabbed an apple and left the house.

I walked out to the streets and walked into a Hallmark's Store. I went browsing for a greeting card that has a message that truly speaks my feelings for Daya. Yup. I finally admitted to myself that I'm in lo-... lov-... I just can't quite put my finger on it...

After 30 minutes, I finally was about to give up. Then I picked one final card. I read it and it said:

_For my loving friend,_

_My BFF,_

_My snuggly-wuggly,_

_My person that's always stuck to me on my left _

_Wherever I go,_

_I cherish and love you with all my passion,_

_And you mean more to me than just fashion._

_A Happy Birthday_

_And an I Love You to your heart that warms me up..._

I saw a picture on the right and it showed two bears hugging each other in a... loving way. Now this says everything I was going to say to her. I finally found it. I went to the cashier and paid for the card. Then I walked out of the store.

Next I headed to Valentina's Love Shop. It's where I go all the time when I go to get a present for any one of my friends. Valentina, the person who owns the shop, is one of my good friends. I went in the shop.

I went to the cashier and saw her. "Hi, Bella! How may I help you today? A card? A box of chocolate? A greeting card that plays songs like Justin Bieber?" She asked. I laughed a bit, Wow does she know how to make me laugh. "No. I just need a large teddy bear that says 'I love you'. The softest you can find!" I said. "OK I'll see what I have" She replied as she went into the back of the store. Now... I hope Daya will accept the teddy bear. I at least have to give her something soft to hug when she's tired.

Then she came back out from the back with a large teddy bear that held a heart saying 'I love you!'. Now that's just plain cute. "Here! The softest I could find! Squeezable and cuddly!" She said as she handed the bear to me. "Perfect! How much is it?" I asked. "Oh no. This time, it's on me. You have it and go." I was shocked. "What? Really? Ar-are you sure?" I asked nervously. "Of course! Anything for my favorite customer." She said kindly. I replied to her a thank you and hugged her. Then I said goodbye to her and went out of the store.

The last thing I went to is American eagle. It's Daya's favorite store to shop at. I went in and thinked. '_She did say she wished for that frilly white dress', _I thought. I went to go find the dress quick. Then I saw an employee put up a white dress with ruffles on it. There it is! I went and asked the employee if I could have one dress. She nodded and asked me which size. I replied size 20. She looked in the box and then gave a white dress to me. I thanked her and walked to the cashier. I paid for the dress and went out.

Phew! I'm done just in time with the present shopping. I checked the time. It's 12:00. Now it's time to head to Zendaya's house! I can't wait to show her the presents! I skipped happily along the streets on my way.

Zendaya's POV

I finally opened my eyes. I saw a plate with eggs, pancakes, and a glass of milk. And I saw a note taped to the plate.

_Happy Birthday, Honey! Here's your breakfast! I hope you love it. We made it with love. I'll be back tonight for your Sweet 16 at Venice Beach. Enjoy your day! And I let the door open a little for Bella to come in. _

_Happy Birthday,_

_Mom and Dad_

Oh my god it's my birthday today?! How could I forget? And where's Bella? Why isn't she here?... Oh well she must be heading her way here right now. I checked the time. It's 12:10. I set the plate of food down on the bed, and then I headed to the bathroom to brush my teeth, shower, and fix my hair.

After all of that was done, I hopped back to my bed, still in my PJs and ate my breakfast. It was delicious. Then I was thinking. Why am I craving something? Something from... her. Bella. Instead of all the big gifts, I just want one simple thing: A ki-... A... _kiss from Bella._ Oh my god what am I thinking? But on second thought it wouldn't be bad. Wait... She's a twig. And twigs are straight. And I think by straight it means she only likes boys! So that means I'll never get that kiss. Aw darn it.

Then I heard the door in the living room creak open. I wonder who is it? I saw my doorknob twist open slowly. Is it a monster? Then the door moved open, and I saw my best friend jump in with a huge bag on her hand. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Daya!" She squealed as she ran to me and gave me a great big hug. Oh wow she smells like Vanilla. Like in the dream... She pulled away and went to the bag. I saw her pull out a big bear with a red heart in its hand. "Here is a bear for you to cuddle!" she said as she gave it to me. Oh wow it smells good and is super soft! "Aw thank you!" I said to her happily. Then I saw her pull out a card with a heart in the front. "Here's a card. It has the exact words that I wanted to say to you." She said as she gave me the card. I opened it and read it.

_For my loving friend,_

_My BFF,_

_My snuggly-wuggly,_

_My person that's always stuck to me on my left _

_Wherever I go,_

_I cherish and love you with all my passion,_

_And you mean more to me than just fashion._

_A Happy Birthday_

_And an I Love You to your heart that warms me up..._

Aw! Now that was just so cute and heartwarming. And... Did she really mean to say all of that? She technically said that she means so much more to me than our favorite thing! Does this mean something?

And then, the last thing she pulled out was... "And the last thing?... Your favorite white dress that you wanted!" She said as she pulled out a white dress with ruffles on it. "Oh my god thank you! That's so nice of you. But you didn't have to do that for me!" I said to her. "But I have to! You're the only friend that stuck with and to me for a long time! And I love you so much for that." She said in a heartwarming tone. I really do wish the I Love You part she said meant that she loves me as more than friends...

Then I felt her hands grab mine. "Now let's get out of bed and get dressed!" I felt her pull me to my closet. Then I felt something in my stomach that made me fall to the ground, dragging her down with me. I opened my eyes and then I saw her face staring down at me. OK this feels weird. I stared deep into her luscious brown orbs. They look so pleasing and beautiful. Then I heard a laugh. "Come on Daya! Let's get dressed hurry!" I just sat there while she picked out my clothes for me. She gave me some clothing and I walked to the bathroom.

"Wait!" I froze. Then I turned around. "What?" I asked her. "Change here. No need to go to the bathroom all the time right?" I froze. Stunned. Change in front of my best friend? Is she crazy? But then I thought... She is right. But I hate showing off my body! "Bu-bu-but-" "No. Just change in front of me! No one's gonna see you! It's just me!" She said. "Pwese?" I looked into her eyes. Argh! "OK fine!" I said as I slowly started to slip off my shirt. Then I felt hands on my sides. And then my shirt was being lifted up. I turned around and stood back a little and covered my breasts as I saw Bella in front of me. "What? You're being too shy about your body. And besides, your body is so beautiful." I blushed at what she said. "Really?", "Yeah". I slipped down my pants down. And then I felt her rub my back. Something about it made me moan. "Smooth. Baby got back!" She said as she laughed. I quickly slipped down my pants fast and put on some of the pants that she gave me. Then I quickly slipped on the shirt. And a black jacket to top it off.

I finally turned around. "How do I look?" I asked. "Perfect... And beautiful..." she replied back. Aw does she really mean that? Then I felt my body being pushed back onto the bed. "Uh... heh heh whoops! I must've tripped" I heard. I opened my eyes and saw Bella in front of me. And uh... Her face. This is weird... I mean somehow weird... in a loving way.

OK imagine her lips were something happy. Actually she is my happiness. OK focus. I see, rainbows, Nicki Minaj (Ooh! Now it's getting better), Vanilla, silky blanket, the color red, Bella,... Bella- wait Bella? Snap out of it!

... Now I see a caterpillar on a leaf. It's wiggling to another caterpillar. The caterpillars touch, and their heads are touching against each other. Wait... are they kissing?

Suddenly I felt a soft motion on my... lips? I finally snapped back and fluttered my eyes open. And now I see... Bella's face. Oh my god...

Bella,

My BFF,

My sister,

My everything-Best Friend,

Is kissing me...

This has gotta be one of my dreams that I've been having since the last week. I moved my arms around the bed to see if this is a dream.

I feel my purse, my soft fluffy blanket that I feel every day, and... When I reached to my face, I felt her hands. They're touching my cheeks. OK so this isn't a dream.

I feel her lips move in motion on mine. I started to move slowly. I hope I'm doing this right. You do know that this is my first lip lock right? I wonder if I either wasted my kiss or I just saved it for this moment and it was so worth it.

OK now I'm feeling her... tongue rolling against my lips. This feels so... somehow nice and... Comforting. I now realize that I'm happy to have my first kiss with my best friend. Suddenly I feel so confident. I started to roll my tongue, and now were having a... tongue fight. Wow.

After a few minutes, I felt Bella pull away. I was now confused. What just happened? I stood up with a no emotion face. "Look I'm so sorry for all of this. I just realized the real gift I was supposed to give you was that... I'm so sorry if I-"I don't know what came to me but I accidently grabbed her face and pulled it to my lips.

OK now this doesn't feel weird at all, but it feels like it's telling me something. Like it's telling me that Bellz wants more.

I leaned in deeper until I pushed her to the wall. Then I 'accidently' slipped her tongue in her moth and our tongues danced. I felt her hands on my neck.

After a few minutes, I pulled away. "It's the greatest gift I ever got. Thanks... And my first kiss with you was so worth it since I experienced it with my best friend!" I said happily. Then I gave her a hug.

I pulled away and started to grab my bag. And then I was heading for the door when I heard, "Where are you going?" I heard Bella ask, a bit worried. I turned around. "Aren't you coming with me? We're hittin' the beach!"

And with that she grabbed her bag and grabbed my arm and we both headed out the door.

You know, I don't really need any party, gifts, or anything. All I needed was a kiss to make my day.

A birthday kiss...

Okie dokie then. It took ideas, sweat, and a little watch out for snoopers. So technically, it took me hard work to make this story. Again, try and wish Zendaya a happy birthday! That is, if Rocky is your favorite character on Shake It Up. Or if CeCe is... Whatever review! I need it for inspiration...


End file.
